


Gangish

by taeseokarchive



Category: NCT (Band), Red Velvet (K-pop Band), Stray Kids (Band), TOMORROW X TOGETHER | TXT (Korea Band), TWICE (Band), 방탄소년단 | Bangtan Boys | BTS
Genre: Multi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-25
Updated: 2020-06-25
Packaged: 2021-03-03 22:15:01
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,012
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24902917
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/taeseokarchive/pseuds/taeseokarchive
Summary: Jung Hoseok and Kim Taehyung were polar opposites and maybe it would have stayed that way if they had never ran into each other that night. Of course, fate and the universe work in funny ways so when one who lives on the run and smiles in the face of danger gets tangled with one who shines with innocence and honesty, worlds are bound to be clashed.
Relationships: Jeon Jungkook/Park Jimin, Jung Hoseok | J-Hope/Kim Taehyung | V, Kim Namjoon | RM/Kim Seokjin | Jin, mark lee x song yuqi
Kudos: 3





	Gangish

𝐂𝐇. 𝐈

Taehyung was a happy boy. A flirt who could tend to be shy but his smile could melt the coldest hearts. His aura could switch from angelic to devilish. As of tonight, he was more on the innocent side. A young, innocent man out with his friends for a good time. He never asked to be held at gunpoint with his friends, he never asked to see someone die in front of him, he never asked to be affiliated with any killers by taking a simple shortcut. The buzz was high and so was their energy. The nine of them were laughing and joking around. Yuqi and Mark flirting on the left side while Hueningkai got teased by Yoongi and Jin. Felix, Taehyung, Hyunjin, and Doyoung only watched, shaking their heads. Felix stepped ahead for a moment, jumping up and down as he pointed across the street. “Guys guys! Let’s go get ramen! Straight people have to pay!” The rest of the group turned their heads, some snickering, some grinning, looking at Mark and Yuqi. Yuqi turned her head and whistled, tapping her foot and looking around. “That’s not fair! Make the oldest pay-” Mark started to whine until there was a loud crash in the alleyway behind them. They all jumped looking at the dark alleyway, some frightened, some curious, and some just want to go home and sleep. Kai and Hyunjin looked ready to explore the sound whereas Yoongi and Jin were cautious. Mark smirked, “Go see what the noise was and I’ll buy extra for everyone!” The younger of the group, never being able to say no to more food, started to approach the sound, hiding behind a wall. They stumbled out with wide eyes and the elders followed. Wanting to protect the kids, Yoongi, Jin, and Mark stood in front of them, not knowing what made the sound. For all the group knew it could be something extremely dangerous. They would put the kids before them in times like this, wanting to make sure the kids are safe. The last thing they’d want is for the kids to get hurt. They feel that their responsibility as the elders is to protect the kids. The hyungs don’t show it, but they care. On the other hand, the kids are putting on a brave face for their hyungs. They don’t want to worry about their hyungs more than the hyungs already were. They looked over their hyungs’ shoulders, but Hueningkai caught the glimpse first. He gasps and his eyes widen. What the fuck did they just walk into? 

KGJ and HM, two pretty notorious gangs in Daegu. Kitty Gang Jimin, KGJ, was known for ending missions quickly despite being a little sloppy sometimes. Well more like all the time. He always got the job done though, what’s a few lives to him anyway? They are also known for having pretty people in the gang and it was true. They didn’t wear masks. Jungkook stood by Jimin’s side as he held up a rosey pink handgun. Taeil and Taeyong had knives out and Bangchan was in a fighting stance, hand to hand combat-ready. They looked more like models than gang members but the signature tattoo was clear. On the other hand, Hopeline Miami, or HM, had their guns out and ready to shoot. All the gang members had masks on to protect themselves. They have things outside of being in a gang, and they don’t want work to interfere with their normal lives. They were all trained to use hand to hand combat, but the satisfaction of killing their enemies led them to use guns. Hoseok’s gun was pointed directly at Jimin’s head with a small smirk on his face. Irene was behind him stretching, while her gun was pointing at Taeil. She had an obvious smile on her face, from the crinkling of her eyes under the mask. She’s been waiting to get on the action for some time now. Beomgyu was at Hoseok's other side, his gun cocked and ready to shoot Bangchan, a frown on his pretty face. Xiao Jun had smoke bombs strapped to his thigh, ready to toss them if things got too messy. He had a poker face, wanting nothing more than to go home. Although Hoseok insists he doesn’t need it, Xiao-Jun is almost like his bodyguard, protecting Hoseok when he gets trigger happy. Xiao Jun’s revolver is already in hand ready to shoot anyone who tries to hurt Hoseok. Namjun is in the back, analyzing the situation and picking up on non-gang-related presence. He turns to look at them calmly and sighs. “Hopeline we got company…” Jimin’s plump lips were in a pout. “It feels like we do this every year I mean come on if you wanted me dead you would do it by now~” Jimin was a known flirt. He stepped a little closer to Hoseok. Taeil put an arm across Jimin’s chest. “Don’t. There are witnesses.” He nods over to the group of terrified boys who look like little lambs. 

Yoongi grit and ground his teeth while Jin put his hands up, inside he was shaking but stood strong for the younger ones. “We didn't mean to witness this! I promise if you let us pass we’ll stay quiet. To be honest we can't even see your faces-” He was contradicted by Kai, “Woah! Your tattoos look sick!” Taehyung hit the back of Kai’s head. 

Taeyong and Bangchan nodded to each other, reaching behind their backs and pulling out guns and aiming them right at the boys. “Come forward.” Jimin pointed to the middle space between himself and Hoseok. Hoseok had his gun on the guys but was watching Jimin like a hawk. He was silent, waiting for Jimin to continue. The group goes to where Jimin is pointing and Hoseok keeps his gun up. “Cooperate with us and nothing will happen to you.” Hoseok’s voice was raspy and cold. He went by his promises. He saw someone trying to sneak away and without hesitation, pulled the trigger. 


End file.
